Systems have been developed for projecting three-dimensional (3-D) imagery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,430 describes a volumetric 3-D display system. These systems, however, have cost-prohibitive computational machinery to generate the data for 3-D image projection, or are restricted to low graphics performance if the cost-prohibitive computational machinery is not utilized.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system and method for rendering data associated with 3-D images that utilizes cost effective devices such as a graphics processing unit.